


【Philinda】伟大的诅咒

by ccchenji



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchenji/pseuds/ccchenji
Summary: 接在709之后，Coulson受到时间循环和Enoch的影响，和May进行了一段突破性谈话。私设May在时间循环过后直接开始恢复情绪。
Relationships: Phil Coulson&Enoch, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	【Philinda】伟大的诅咒

**Author's Note:**

> 【双视角】  
> 【渣文笔，已尽目前最大能力，请多担待('ω')】  
> 【赶在710出之前完成，希望最后四集编剧善待粉丝🙏】  
> 【存档】

Coulson视角

他好想把她揽入怀中。

在近百次的循环中他们逃过了那种最可能发生的不幸。如果真的有人早已决定好何为他的使命，何时他必须无能为力，那这件事等于零的频率就是一个剧本里未来得及修补好的漏洞，他想。  
他也该暗自庆幸自己没有将她揽入怀里，像是他跪在地上的那种。

是宇宙的眷顾吗？  
他站在原地微微仰头，闭上了双眼。  
自Enoch义无反顾地贡献出自己之后，他就仿佛被一种灵体召唤，以这位长生人朋友与自己相似而不尽相同的躯体呈现出的行为模式作为载体，将他同自己相交换、比较，从某个无名之处获得启发。  
宇宙从来都是最清醒地看清自己的，他比任何人都活得更像宇宙本身。混乱、平衡、轮回，为自己撕开假象，为别人包罗万象。  
到头来他只是存在而已，并没有选择为自己所坚信的东西赴汤蹈火的权利，又或者说，他拥有一次又一次裹挟着代价的突破局限的可能。

是May的脚步声。  
他睁开眼睛，慢慢听着背后的脚步声逐渐放大。  
即使他再怎么否定自己作为人类的真实性，也仍然控制不住那些确实存在的本能反应，比如，现在他的心跳在加速。  
或者只是这颗大脑欺骗自己的一种感觉，他有心吗？  
“May”他的眼睛始终没有离开她，笑着轻唤了一声她的名字。  
“Coulson”她点点头以做回应。

然后她停在了他眼前。就这么直直地站着。  
这是第一次她主动地靠近了自己，如今这个拥有金刚不坏之身的自己。  
空气大约停顿了三四秒。

Phil无法抑制地用双手触摸对面人的手臂，从关节上方划过关节抚摸到下方，停了又停，又将手滑回至原点，与此同时缓慢低下了头。  
他能感受得到，她的双眸先是随着自己的手游走，而后抬起眼帘望向自己，却仍如以往，至少他依旧感觉不到她的情绪。

“你知道……这一切…都发生得太快了。”  
他指的是从May被送进框架开始，一直到现在。  
事实上在May走过来到现在这会功夫里，一切也发生得有点快，Coulson自己都搞不懂他在干什么。  
他或许只是太久没有好好看看眼前这个女人，看看她的棱角，她的伤疤，她眼球的微转还有面部肌肉的变化，看看她曾经只有他可以察觉到的、隐藏在冰冷目光下的波澜起伏－－这些波澜起伏曾在他走后站在了阳光下，又在他归来时消失殆尽。  
多么可笑啊，就连残存的一点爱情也不放过，如同被诅咒一般，他终于拥有了足够长的时间待在她身边，长到他没有勇气拾起他们的关系，以及戴上一名戒指。

可是在几秒前May就这样走到他身边，这是他第一次，或许也是唯一一次获得她施与的机会。在半米的亲密距离中，他的本能和欲望无处可藏。  
作为Coulson，他太想念在Tahiti与她分享所有爱意时亲密无间的日子;作为一个最为先进的LMD，严格意义上讲这是他一次前所未有的全新感觉体验，这是一种强烈的感觉，他想要她。

他做了一次深呼吸，然后抬起头来与她目光交接。  
“我感觉（feel）我现在必须要讲了，即时你现在感受（feel）不到，或在将来也感受不到。”  
他的眼神愈发坚定。  
“在那么多次的循环过后，我发觉这样的生活可能将是我以后的常态。我不喜欢它，说实话。它对我来讲更像是一种诅咒，你知道吗，即时那是宇宙对我的赐福。”  
他似乎在她的眼神里看出一丝迷惑，或是别的？他眨了眨眼，不想去想。  
“还有……基于我在时间循环里的经历，我承认，我没有看着你离开的勇气。”他的语气逐渐轻柔，“我发誓，我不会再让你看着我离开。我会一直保护你。”  
说完Coulson的眼睛瞥到角落，又轻微一笑，加了句:“即使这些对你来说都不太重要。”  
“不。”  
他被这突如其来的回复搞得心跳漏了半拍。  
“有一件事你说错了，”May继续说，“我的感觉恢复了。我什么都能感受得到。”  
May的脸突然向他凑近，他被猝不及防地堵住了嘴。

我的天呐，我值得这样的回馈吗？

Fuck it.  
Just do it.

软绵绵的唇，可以从背后环住的腰，他想念极了，他想念极了。

May视角

团队内的变动还未消化，她需要先消化一下自己。  
May清醒地认知到自己的情绪波涛汹涌般一层一层袭来。或许是时间循环的“副作用”吧，她想。  
她的记忆不断闪现，她在试图拼凑出所有可能被她错过的情绪。  
该死。想去见那个LMDCoulson。

“Coulson”他们对视的那一刹那，她如过电一般，在体内打了个寒战，更要命的是，重要的片段在接下来几乎一拥而上。  
她站在他对面停顿三四秒，试图捋清所有的故事节点。  
这男人抓住了她手臂，不，是恰好接触。她还感受不到两只手掌传来的温度，只是两只活物在她手臂上不紧不慢地滑动，还一种若即若离、似是而非的包围感。说实话，这样还有一点性感。

他怎么低下了头，是在难过什么吗？  
果然下一秒他抬起头，她便望见了男人眼里闪烁的泪花。  
这让她想起自己和这个机器人初见面时同样程度的泪花。他克制又忧伤，小心翼翼地站在无形隔膜之外，生怕触碰一道脆弱的防线。  
还有那一次在审讯室，她说出“You always come back”时，他的迷惑，还有心疼。还有另外的东西，他最后好像自知即将彻底掉入黑暗冰冷的深渊却依然在发出微弱的求救信号。  
有一丝可爱，她想，可还是止不住开始有刺痛感。

“我感觉我现在必须要讲了，即时你现在感受不到，或在将来也感受不到。”  
他的眼神好有力量，透过力量，她能感受到男人情绪的最底层是关心。  
他的双手也逐渐有力  
她上次和Sousa握了手体会到不安，他也是如此自然地流露出关切，几乎是下意识。  
下意识……

“还有……基于我在时间循环里的经历，我承认，我没有看着你离开的勇气。”他的语气逐渐轻柔，“我发誓，我不会再让你看着我离开。我会一直保护你。”  
他的这些话，他的动作、神情，他从头到尾都是一个“如果Coulson真的变成机器人会是什么反应”的Coulson。  
那就是真真切切Coulson给人的感觉。  
怎么会这么真。  
她的脑子不愿再去想那些复杂的事情，一切故事推进至此时此刻，唯有一种解－－吻上去，维持着混乱的感觉混乱下去。

Fuck it.  
感觉如何试过才知道。

“不。”  
她凑近了他的脸，一把堵住他的嘴。

他张开嘴迎接她，用极尽温柔的方式包围她，攻陷她。  
她不停前进试探，男人的火热在不断刺激自己情绪的极限。她用手按住男人的脖子，前后夹击，将他牢牢锁在贴近自己心脏的前面。

你的火热成为我的火热，我不再需要他物，便能感受你我的情绪。


End file.
